The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulates the use of radio frequency bands of the electromagnetic spectrum by a spectrum management process called frequency allocation. The FCC's Table of Frequency Allocations consists of the International Table of Frequency Allocations and the United States Table of Frequency Allocations. The FCC is also responsible for managing and licensing the electromagnetic spectrum for commercial users and for non-commercial users including: state, county and local governments. This includes public safety, commercial and non-commercial fixed and mobile wireless services, broadcast television and radio, satellite and other services.
Government agencies may have been granted use of certain spectrum. One method for obtaining the spectrum for commercial use is to move the incumbent government users out of the spectrum (perhaps to a different frequency band) and then license the spectrum for commercial use.